Christmas Love
by DominickPearl
Summary: Ash and Dawn are in a relationship, and are planning a romantic two year anniversary dinner. After that dinner, what comes next? Rated M for Mature.


By: Miner1997

Disclaimer! I do not own Pokémon. It owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. I own me everyone else in the story. Enjoy.

WARNING! This story involves sexual intercourse. You have been warned...

"And so, we all wish you a Merry Christmas, and hope that you have a lovely winter break." The loudspeaker in Ash and Brock's home room went off. Ash and Brock slapped five. "You ready for tonight man?" Brock asked Ash. Ash grinned. "Hell yeah Brocko. Going on my date tonight!" Ash felt someone's arms wrap around his chest. "And we're going to the fanciest restaurant in town, right?" Ash blushed, as he turned around and saw Dawn, his girlfriend. "Yep. I reserved the fanciest table at Pepper Sprout for tonight at 7:30." Dawn smiled. "Thanks Ashy." The two leaned towards each other and kissed. "And don't forget. You and I are going to my house after dinner." Ash whispered into Dawn's ear as they finished their kiss. Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Ash, Dawn and Brock pulled their bags out from under their chairs and bolted for the front door.

As the three teens left Saffron High, they were stopped by their principal. "Hold on youngsters!" Their principal told them. "What is it Dr. Ross?" Brock asked. "Well, in your hurry, you forgot your Pokémon." Out from behind him, Pikachu and Piplup came running to their trainers. "Pika!" "Lup!" Ash and Dawn picked up their Pokémon. "Hey Pikachu! Sorry we left you guys behind." Pikachu smiled. "Pi Pikachu!" Ash then put Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hey guys, should we take the Magnet Train to Pallet?" "I'll just walk to Pewter. No sense stopping you guys on your way to Pallet." Brock told them. "Alright. Come on Ash, let's go!" Dawn grabbed Ash's arm and the two ran to the Magnet Train Station.

"Tickets please!" A middle aged man in a conductor suit informed everyone in line. When Dawn stepped up and handed in her ticket, the man perked his head up. "Ah! Miss Dawn! Step right ahead!" Ash looked confused. When he handed his ticket in and stepped into the boarding area, he pulled Dawn aside. "Hey Dawn, how'd he know you're name?" Dawn blushed. "Oh, probably just a fan. Real creepy one too huh?" They both laughed. Pikachu just slipped into Ash's bag. After a few minutes, the train came in, covered in snow. Suddenly, the middle aged conductors voice came in over the intercom. "Please choose your train car and we will be our way." Ash and Dawn proceeded to the car at the back, where they were always alone. As they sat down, the train began to lurch forward, speeding up over time, and in just thirty minutes, they arrived at the Pallet Town Train Station. "Where to now Ash?" Dawn asked her boyfriend. "We could go to the mall and find something to wear for tonight. Or did you have something else in mind?" "I'm good with going to the mall. The nicest thing I have at home is my contest dress." Dawn replied. "Alright, then shall we go?" Dawn blushed. "Yes we shall!" The two then walked off, hand in hand.

After going to the mall to get some new clothes for dinner, the two went to their respective homes. However, Ash was just dropping his clothes off. He had to get something for later that night. He went to the local drug store to get himself a condom for after dinner. He and Dawn had talked about having sex before, but Dawn getting pregnant was too much of a risk, so they just skipped. After some thinking, Ash decided this was the right time. As he walked in, he thought that this wasn't the right place to buy condoms, so he left the store and wondered where he could go. Cerulean City was a definite no, because Misty would wonder why he was buying condoms and would follow him home. Lavender Town would've worked, except no one lived there anymore. He then decided he'd go to Cinnabar, since it was close to Pallet, yet far away enough for no one to know who he was. Standing up, he pulled out a Pokéball he picked up from home. "Buizel, go!" Out from the ball came Ash's fierce and loyal water Pokémon, Buizel. "Bui bui!" Buizel fist bumped with Ash. "Okay Buizel, can you take me down to Cinnabar Island?" Ash asked his Buizel. "Bui!" Buizel replied. "Alright, let's go!" Ash and Buizel ran to the beach, where Buizel jumped into the water, and Ash jumped on, not harming Buizel at all. "To Cinnabar!" Ash yelled. The two then sped down south.

Let's switch the story to Dawn, now shall we? Dawn walked into her house in Pallet. During their travels in Sinnoh, Dawn and Ash had started a relationship, and she had convinced her mom to move to Pallet Town after Ash had finished the Sinnoh League. "Mom! I'm home!" The ecstatic teen yelled as she entered her home. Dawn's mom, Johanna, soon came down the stairs. "Hello Dawn!" She said with a smile. "How was school dear?" Dawn plopped down into a chair. "Oh, it was okay. Ash, Brock and I hung out at lunch. Then in Gym Class we had our Contest Unit (Screw you guys. The Gym joke is funny.). Piplup and I totally rocked." She then patted Piplup on the head. "Ash and Pikachu did well too." Dawn then fell into a fantasy about Ash. Her mother snapped her out of it before Dawn was completely lost in thought. "Well then, can you show me what you're wearing for your date tonight?" Dawn perked up. "Oh yeah! Ash and I went to the mall and picked out some new clothes for dinner tonight. My dress is right here!" She said holding a Yonkers bag. "Want me to try it on?" She asked her mother. "Of course Dawn! Run upstairs and see how it fits! But don't actually run-" Before Johanna could finish her sentence, Dawn had already bolted up the stairs, with Piplup struggling to keep up. "Oh, that girl of mine..." Johanna sighed.

"Look mister, I'm really in a hurry right now, so I can't battle you."

"But you looked at me funny! We have to battle! It's Pokémon League official rules!"

"Wait, are you saying all the trainers I've battled that aren't my rivals are placed here by the Pokémon League?!"

"No. When you say that it makes me sick. I've gotta go throw up. Later asshole." The swimmer trainer swam away in the direction of Cinnabar. "The fuck..." Ash muttered. "Bui?" Buizel looked confused. "Nothing Buizel let's keep going. Buizel then sped off to Cinnabar after that slight detour.

"Tie the knot, and there. Perfect!" After some hassle, Dawn finally tied the last braid for her hair, and her outfit was finished. She bought a sky blue dress that showed some cleavage (The kind that supermodels wear to movie premiers.) with sequins covering the dress in almost all imaginable spots, and different color versions of her normal hair braids. She even got some blush and lipstick to make sure she'd look ravishing for that night. Needless to say, if Ash was there, he'd melt at the sight of her hotness. (Overused pun, but I think it's perfect for her description.) "Dawn! Are you done yet?" Dawn's mother asked from downstairs. "On my way!" She confirmed. Before she left, she kissed her mirror for good luck that night. "As she walked downstairs, her mother gasped. "Oh. My. God! Dawny, you look just like me when I went to prom!" Dawn blushed. "Aww, thanks mom." The two hugged. "It's 6:30, how about I take you to #001 Nails to get your nails done?" Johanna suggested. "Wow! Really? Thanks mom!"

"Finally, we're here!" Ash and Buizel had finally reached their destination of Cinnabar Island. Ash and Buizel jumped onto land and stretched. "Alright Buizel, return." After putting Buizel back in its ball, Ash set off for the drug store. Pikachu, still in Ash's bag, woke up from his nap and poked his head out of Ash's bag. "Pika pi?" Ash stopped and turned his head. "Oh, hey Pikachu. Have a good nap?" Pikachu yawned. "Pika!" "Good. Now jump up." Pikachu then jumped up onto Ash's shoulder. "Let's see how much time we've got." Ash then checked his watch. "Wah! It's 6:45! We've gotta hurry!" Ash then bolted into the drug store, with Pikachu holding on for dear life.

Inside the drug store, Ash tried to look natural while he was looking for condoms. Pikachu tried putting on shades, but Ash wouldn't let that fly, so he took the shades and put them in his pocket. "Alright, let's see. Trojan condoms? Feel the power of Charizard flow through your dick? Promising, but later. Electric condoms? Feel the Pikachu in your pocket? You can have those Pikachu." Ash gave Pikachu the Electric condoms to hold onto. "Pika? Pika pi, Pikachu." (Huh? Oh yeah! Time for some fuckin'!) Ash sighed. "Guess I'll take Trojan." Ash picked up the Trojan condoms and then walked to the register. "Hmm... Self service or employe register. Employe. It's not like they know me." Ash then walked up to the register and gave the cashier the condoms. "That it?" The cashier asked. Ash put a stick of gum on the counter. "Alright. 3000 Dollars please." Ash gave the cashier the money and took the bag the cashier put his 'goods' in. "Have a nice night." The cashier told him. "Yeah. I plan to." Ash thought to himself.

"7:00 Dawn! Are you ready yet?" After they got their nails done, Dawn and Johanna went back home so that Dawn could wash up before Ash came to get her. "I'm coming!" In her dress, smelling like lilacs, Dawn came downstairs. Johanna smiled. "I'm so happy for you. You've been dating Ash for two years. You deserve him. And don't be surprised if he asks, "The Question". Your father asked me on our second anniversary of dating, and I loved it." Dawn blushed. "Mom, I'm sure he won't ask me that." Dawn thought of Ash asking her to have sex. Secretly, she wanted him to ask, but she knew that he was scared of her getting pregnant. "Well, he might, but I doubt it. He's scared of me getting pregnant." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Dawn told her mother.

Outside Dawn's house stood Ash, in khaki pants and a red collared shirt. He had gotten a ride from Noctowl to Pallet so that he'd have enough time to take a shower and get dressed. After he got dressed, he hid the condoms under his bed so that he could pull them out easily that night. Now, he was waiting for Johanna to answer the door so he could get Dawn. He was about to knock again, when Dawn unexpectedly opened the door. "Hi Ashy!" Dawn said as she leaned in to kiss Ash. "Hey baby." Ash replied. "You ready for tonight?" Ash kissed her again. "Ready when you are." The two left with Johanna looking pleased. "They're so perfect together." She said to herself.

And that's the end of part one! I redid the part where Ash buys condoms mostly because it was just so stupid. Part two is in the works, so look forward to that! Positive reviews please!


End file.
